1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a remote control device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the raise of people's consciousness of energy saving, LEDs have been widely used in the field of illumination due to their small size and high efficiency. It is well known that an LED street lamp with LEDs arranged side-by-side in large density generates a lot of heat when the LEDs emit light. Especially, a longtime, continuous use of the LED street lamp may result in the LEDs being overheated by heat accumulated in the LED street lamp, significantly reducing work efficiency and service life thereof. Furthermore, the LED street lamp is not required to be working all day long.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can be controlled to work according to actual need.